Phoenix Rising
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: AU Voldemort kidnapped Harry from the Potters the Night he killed them. Harry has been raised to be his dark heir and his as feared as his father but even in the darkest places there is light. The time of the Pheonix Rising has come...
1. Prologue

Hey guys i'm back with another plot that wouldn't leave my head.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it! I wish!

* * *

Phoenix Rising Prologue

"MORSMORDRE!"

The street was alive with green-white light, as an explosion seemed to erupt from the tip of a wand. It shot up into the sky and as it took shape laughter could be heard.

The skull and snake illuminated the houses and forty wizards in black cloaks and masks basked in its light. "Now I will have the Potters!" A cold high voice screeched and the cloaked figures applauded.

One of the figures, obviously the leader, laughed high and cold. "Now you will learn what happens to all those that defy me." At that moment a figure seemed to appear out of nowhere and barrel towards the watching Death Eaters.

"HE'S MINE!" Lord Voldemort snarled and spun to face his opponent. "Get out of the way boy!" He snarled. "Never." The man snarled with equal venom. "Stand aside and I'll let you live!" The hooded figure reasoned.

James Potter laughed bitterly from the shadows, "Did you think I was born yesterday Voldemort? I will not let you anywhere near my family!"

James raised his wand and yelled, "_STUEFY_!" Voldemort deflected it and sent a hex at James. James erected a shield charm and it bounced off. He saw the flick of Voldemort's wand and dived to the side watching as a jet of red light whistled past his ear.

"I tire of these games boy!" Voldemort snarled. "These games will continue until you die!" James snarled in return. Voldemort threw back his head and laughed. It was a sound that cut through James like a knife. Was there no end to this creature's evil?

"You think you can kill me?" Voldemort asked. "If I don't someone in the distant future will." Voldemort stopped. "You do not fear me boy?" It was James' turn to laugh. "Most wizards fear your name _Voldemort," _He said deliberately drawing out the name. "I fear but there are more important things than fear."

Voldemort stopped for a moment and then turned to his faithful servants and said, "Behold, this is a worthy opponent but even the great James Potter will not be able to stand against me."

At that point a curse hit Voldemort in the shoulder he swiped and sent one at James but James had already moved and was on the floor. "Voldemort even if I don't win there will always be people to stand against you!" James said viciously.

James took his chance and hit Voldemort in the heart with a curse. It was a well placed one and he stopped for a moment. James spun and took out three Death Eaters and ducked as Voldemort yelled, "Crucio!" The spell hit the glass in the window and it exploded.

Voldemort cackled and James felt his heart freeze. "No. That's where you're wrong Potter see after I'm done with you no one will be able to stand against me. Now quit this foolishness and I might let you live." "I'd rather die." James snarled.

"That can be arranged." Voldemort snarled and before James could do anything to stop it he went flying across the green and his head smacked against the concrete outside the house.

James saw stars. Voldemort raised his wand in triumph. "You should have known boy that you could never stand against me." "Crucio!" He screamed again and this time James was too weak to move and it hit him square in the chest. James felt pain explode through his body but he refused to scream.

He heard the cackle of the Death Eaters and he knew he would die but knew that he had given Lily and Harry a little time and that had to count for something.

The pain ebbed and Voldemort stood over him his eyes dark against his almost vampire white skin. James hadn't realised just how inhuman he was until he stared into his face and saw a living nightmare.

"You will be beaten Voldemort even if it is not by me!" James gasped. "I think not!" _"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" James saw the rush of the green light and it filled his vision and the last thing he heard before his senses died forever was the cackle of the Death Eaters and Lily's scream.

Voldemort raised his wand and spun to his Death Eaters. "Now there was someone worth killing." He kicked James' body over and said, "Wait for me here and then tonight we will celebrate our victory.

The Death Eaters cheered and Voldemort blasted what was left of the door aside and went in the house.

Lily heard footsteps on the stairs and whimpered she knew what that had to mean. She'd seen the flash of green light and felt her heart break. She looked down at her chest and saw a red patch. Her heart was bleeding. That could only mean one thing.

James had died. She scooped her son up against her chest and rocked him and pulled out her wand and held up pointing at the door. She'd tried to do as James had asked but there hadn't been enough time and now she had to hope that she could protect the one thing she had left. Her son.

The door was flung against the wall and Harry started to cry. "Give me the boy!" Voldemort hissed. "Please…" Lily cried clutching her baby to her. "Please not Harry…Anything but Harry…"

"Give me the boy you silly girl and I'll let you live!" "No…" Lily sobbed clutching her baby tighter. "No not Harry please!"

Voldemort was through with the games and raised his wand screaming, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily screamed as the curse hit her and she shielded Harry from the blast. Green light so strong that it blinded her. Her vision was filled with green and she knew it was over.

She just prayed that she had done enough to protect her precious baby from the vicious hands of Voldemort she had given him the only thing she could and she prayed that it was enough.

Voldemort stood over the lifeless body of Lily Potter and smiled viciously. Two down one to go.

He turned his wand on Harry Potter and was about to whisper the incantation that would end all this stupidity when he looked at the boy. The baby was no longer crying he simply looked at Voldemort with eyes so deep green that it was almost in-human.

Voldemort looked at the boy and suddenly a malicious plan formed in his head. He needed this boy gone. That was what he had thought but maybe…maybe… He put his wand away and picked the baby up.

"You maybe exactly what I'm looking for little Harry Potter." He hissed. The baby looked at him with an emotion that looked like disgust but Voldemort simply laughed.

"A son after my own heart."

He rejoined his Death Eaters and said, "Behold my faithful servants. My heir! The great Harry Potter!" The Death Eaters were confused at these turn of events but… If their master wanted it then there must be a reason.

They cheered and hearing the nearing of other wizards, probably Aurors they apparated to celebrate their victory.

Later Dumbledore apparated in with the Aurors and found the house devastated and a message from Voldemort himself.

"The boy is Mine Dumbledore you will fail."

There was no signature but the skull with the protruding snake from its mouth was enough. Dumbledore crumpled the note and closed his eyes. He prayed that wherever little Harry Potter was he would have the strength to survive the Dark and one day come back to the Light.


	2. Chapter one: Traitors In The Snake Pit

Hey guys sorry for the wait the next chapter is finally here! Took me long enough!

**Disclamier: **I own the plot and Killian...

**Reviewers... Oh my god you guys i've never had so many reveiws for one chapter thank you so much! 17 reviews! I mean wow!**

**Kozie: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you like the first chapter here is the next part in the saga i hope you keep reading!

**Pandasruletheworld: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you like it! Here is the next chapter hopefully you'll like this one too!

**Mornan: **Thanx for the review! As you will soon see thanx to his upbringing Harry is slightly different to the Harry we all know and love but i hope that it should at least give a spin on my story. I'm glad you liked it. Hope you read on!

**Lovinlovegood1: **Thanx for the review and thanx for the tip on James and Voldemort being OOC. I didn't actually mean for Voldemort to sound fatherly. Harry, for him as you will see is a means to an end and as for James he knew he couldn't beat Voldemort but he also knew he didn't want Voldemort anywhere near his family. So you have to forgive him for trying. But thanx for the review and i'm pleased you like the story despite my mistakes. Hoe you keep reading!

**Dealtaz: **Thanx for the review! Hope you like the next chapter!

**Lily: **Thanx for the review! Here is the update, later than i'd hoped but its here i hope you read on!

**Evergreen Sceptre: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you like it. As for Voldemort doing a bonding ceremony. Everyone in the Death Eater circle knows who Harry is and as well as being his heir he is also used as a kind of bait because everyone in the Order knows who he is and who he could have been had they got to him first. Anyway thanx for the review hope you like the next chapter!

**Maria: **Thanx for the review! Here is the update i hope you read on!

**Piper13: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you're enjoying the story here is the update i hope you read on!

**Sage-of-hope: **Thanx for the review! I've updated see! Hope you keep reading!

**Expect the unexepcted: **Thax for the review! Here is the update!

**Tia: **Thanx for the review! Hope you keep reading!

**Hallie: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased you like. I hope you keep reading!

**Don-Amy: **Thanx for the reveiw hun! It's about to get a whole hell of a lot darker. Of course you're biased. But i;, glad you like anyway! Hope you read on :-p

**Kaze: **Thanx for the review! Hopefully the suspence won't kill you now. Here is the next chapter i hope you like!

**SPC Shew:** Thanx for the review!I totally agree with you. I hope that my portrayal of Harry isn't a let down i cetainly don't think he's prissy in this chapter and i'll keep it in mind as as i continue the story hope you like the next chapter!

**Herminone1208: **Thanx for the review! Is that good or bad? i can't decide lol. Anywayi hope you like the next chapter.

Once again thanx to everyone for all the reviews they mean a hell of a lot to me and 17 reviews is my record for one chapter so once again thank- you all!

Now enough of the ramblings of Blue Fire and on with the story!

* * *

Phoenix Rising

Chapter One: Traitors In The Snake Pit

17 years later….

The castle loomed like a dark shadow in the gloom. The sky above it was dark and the clouds were low and heavy in the sky. There was a storm coming. The castle itself looked so dark and desolate that to look at it one would think it had always been that way. The dark magic was present in every line of the structure it practically oozed with it.

But this was not the case. Once not so long ago, though many had chosen to forget it in the times that had come after the castle had been one of the most influential strong holds of the Light. It was a sorry sight to see such a memorial run down as it was.

The thunder crashed above the castle signalling the beginning of the storm. Inside what remained of Hogwarts, now renamed the Palace Of Shadows, a storm was brewing for a totally different reason.

Inside the main all in the Palace Of Shadows the High King Lord Voldemort sat in his throne with his Council surrounding him. Only the highest-ranking Death Eaters were present. Thirteen in all. Voldemort sat at the head of the table listening to the reports from the last month.

He had just returned to the Palace after an extended leave to recruit more Death Eaters in the South and abroad. He did not like what he was hearing. The Order of the Phoenix, the sole core of resistance against his rule had been overly active in his absence and caused more trouble than the King had time for.

"They stopped an execution last week. Rescued one of their own in broad daylight." One of his generals Bellatrix Lestrange said. The King felt himself getting angry he did not have time for mistakes such as these. He had expected his generals to co-ordinate an attack on the Order of the Phoenix and what did he get? More resistance!

"Can't you stupid fools do anything right?" He screamed standing up abruptly. The Generals cowered in fear it was not a good thing when the King was in a bad mood.

At that moment though the door swung open and Voldemort's attention wavered. In the door way stood a man of 18, 6"0 with shaggy dark hair and vivid emerald green eyes. He also had the mark of the Lightening Bolt on his forehead. He stood in the Death Eater uniform as was necessary in Voldemort's rule: Black cloak with the Dark Mark inginia on the front. Each insignia was different telling the outside world what level Death Eater they were.

The man in the doorway though was different. He was a level 7 Death Eater the highest you could go. He had the sliver and green Dark Mark to prove it. There was only one person this could be. There was only one Death Eater that had climbed high enough to be that rank. Harry Potter. The Dark Lord's Dark Heir, the Prince of Darkness.

Harry walked into the room and surveyed the Death Eaters. Just by looking at them he could see they were in trouble. The Fools! Had they not followed his commands? Then he looked at the High King and bowed his head for a moment when he lifted it he walked to the Throne and said,

"Starting the party without me father?" Voldemort's eyes flashed violently and Harry could tell that there was Death on the cards tonight. "Never my son, pray tell why you are late to my little gathering?"

Harry smirked. "I ask your forgiveness in this case, I was not aware you were returning tonight. I was dealing with an allegation made by Bellatrix." He nodded to her and she stood up and bowed low in return.

"What allegation is this my son?" "That Balise Zabini is a spy for The Order Of The Phoenix and that her nephew is an incompetent fool." Harry smirked again. "A quote from our dear Bella here." He laughed and his laugh was so like his father's the generals shuddered.

They did not like to think what Harry would have done to the two in his care. He was quite creative when it came to getting the answers he wanted. One of the reasons he was as feared, or more than his father.

He had no conscience.

Every singe one of them had been left at the hands of Harry Potter at one time or another, target practice the king had called it and they never wanted to have to again. Harry, they thought in many ways was worse than his father, Or had become so since coming into his powers.

"And what have you found my son? More than these fools here I hope?" "I believe I have I was just about to interrogate them I was looking for Lucius but since your back father would you like to witness this?"

Voldemort's eyes lit up. "That would be quite entertaining, Yes, I believe I would like some entertainment tonight." He stood and touched his dark mark. It connected him to all his Death Eaters. He sent a message to Lucius to meet them in the Mortality room. The interrogation room.

Then he and Harry turned to leave. The Death Eaters shuddered in relief but then Voldemort turned back and smiled. "All of you are overdue with your appointments to see Killian I suggest you refresh his memory."

Then he swept out the room behind his son and left his generals horrified. Killian was the head Inquisitor, the head torturer one of three level sixes. He ran the room of Mortality and he enjoyed seeing blood flow and laughed when screams echoed round the dungeons of the castle. Still better Killian than Harry…

Harry led the way through the winding halls of the castle his cloak fanning out behind him. His father walked beside him they walked in silence each contemplating the outcome of the interrogation.

They reached the room of Mortality in record time and Harry placed his hand against the locked door it opened for him immediately. Killian scuttled out from inside the dark depths of the room. A small hunched man with grey, almost sliver hair and only one working black eye.

"Master Harry, My King," He bowed almost to the floor. His voice was almost as slimy and dirty as he was. "You honour me with your presence!"

"Get up Killian!" Harry snapped sharply. He did not have time for this. "Where are they?" "They're in room four. "I trust they'll be safe in your care? The King has ordered his Generals to see me and I expect them momentarily." He cackled.

"Very Well," Harry nodded. Then he smirked. "Have fun." He walked past Killian and heard the King say, "Make sure they remember this Killian. I want you to make sure they're not safe even in their own minds."

Harry could hear the excitement in Killian's voice as he said, "Yes My King. Of course." Harry himself shook his head and smiled. The dungeons would be echoing with screams in no time.

He just hoped that it would not interfere with his own interrogation. If it did he would not be pleased. And Killian would know it. He pushed open the door and found his two childhood friends chained to the walls.

"Well, Well." He said leaning against the wall. "This is a cosy place for a get together." He said conversationally as if they were simply in his rooms discussing the next mission. "What the hell have you done to upset Bella now. I'll have you know I had the biggest headache ever." "She's a stupid bitch and she's had it in for me ever since mother seduced her husband." Balise snarled.

Harry had to smile. That was true. "And you Draco what have you got to say for yourself?" Draco said nothing just stared at the floor. "You didn't do it did you?" Harry asked. Still nothing. Harry shook his head in disgust. "I told Lucius when we were fourteen that he was waiting too long." Then he turned serious. "I hope Bella is wrong. The King is here and he will show no Mercy. Get your stories straight."

This was uncharacteristic show of, well it wasn't kindness, The Prince of Darkness did not know kindness but it was something. Maybe understanding, maybe some sort of loyalty to his friends. Something that few knew the Prince was capable of.

But his friends knew different. Harry was tough and a warrior. He knew more spells and magic than most but he did not punish and he certainly not kill unless he had too. But when his wrath was unleashed…well you'd better hope that you're a thousand miles away. His wrath was often worse than his father's.

That is not to say that he was not willing to punish them. No, he would do it if the allegations proved true they could not have spies in their midst. Double agents? For the side of the king- Yes. Spies for the Order? No. Harry looked hard at both of them and they gulped. He was not someone to cross and definitely not someone to anger. He was not the Prince of Darkness for nothing.

At that moment Lucius, the Mortality guards and Voldemort walked into the room. Draco looked on with fear flashing through his sliver eyes and Balise with defiance that marked him as one of the best field agents. He was terrified Harry knew but he was not about to let them know that.

"You may start my son," Voldemort said and then hissed but Harry heard everything. _Nagini my dear you may have some fun tonight. _At that moment the snake in question slithered into the room and Draco winced.

Harry walked forward and Voldemort smiled viciously as his son began to change. He had chosen well in his son. He had never realised how powerful Harry would become and now he was well under his control.

His son had been the most interesting student to teach. He was able to do most spells and exceeded in defence. He was amazing at fighting and he also exceeded in the Dark Arts after a little _persuasion. _Voldemort remembered the night Harry had first created the Avada Kedavra curse on his own. That was the curse he had struggled most with but at the age of twelve he had mastered it and Harry had never looked back once.

But Harry's capabilities did not end there, oh no. Harry was no ordinary teen wizard. He was the Prince Of Darkness true but he also had one of the most powerful gifts known to wizarding kind. He was an Elemental.

That meant that he had more raw power than any wizard alive, even, though no one knew it, his father. It also meant that once he let his powers free many were forced to tell the truth of their actions because they could not stand to be in his presence. It was painful to lie.

As many had found out.

Harry himself found the whole experience quite entertaining seeing the most hardened of wizards crack under his questioning. It was that he lived for, the crack, the pop the telltale sign that they could take no more.

Harry changed in front of his friends and saw them gape. He grinned. Harry had never transformed in front of his friends before. They knew he had power because when he was younger he had had a temper tantrum and the castle had rocked with his power and he had generated enough lightening in the storm to light up the castle for a week.

Elementals were rare. Rare and powerful and those who were close to Harry on the Council had learned long ago that to anger him was to suffer endless amounts of pain.

Draco and Balise couldn't help but gasp as Harry's eyes changed from emerald green to a colour that was somewhere between emerald green, sapphire blue and mercury but one thing was for sure they weren't human.

A glow seemed to surround him and the power could almost be felt as he glided across the room. The air was full of static. Harry knelt down opposite his friends and said in a voice that was almost musical, "I don't want to hurt you but I want the truth."

Harry smiled as he saw Balise and Draco's eyes glaze over. He could tell from their magical signature that they were fighting it but he had yet to find someone that had totally fought off his magic.

He turned to his father and said, "Record time we'll have our answers soon." Voldemort smirked his eyes cold but glittering at the thought of blood. Just then the halls began to scream.

Harry frowned. "Father please send Killian a message and tell him that if he spoils my fun he will become it." Voldemort nodded his head his eyes glazed for a second and then he looked at Harry. "You may have your fun with Killian yet my son."

Harry nodded and turned back to the task at hand. He whispered, "Legimins!" Within seconds he was behind both boys blocks and asking awkward questions that they had no choice but to answer.

Harry crushed Draco's walls first because he was already more than certain what he would find in the Malfoy heir's head. Draco had been sent out on his first assignment to kill this week and from what Harry had gathered Draco hadn't been able to pull off the Killing Curse in the window he had been allocated and so the mission had failed. And seeing inside his head Harry was able to see that this had been the case.

Draco had simply not been able to pull of the Killing Curse as disappointing as that was. Technically this could earn Draco a death sentence but Harry knew that it was Lucius' fault as much as Draco's and so Harry thought in this case better than those a potential spy because Draco's mission up until that point had been flawless Harry thought they could afford for him to be re-evaluated and re-educated and make him realise what WOULD happen the next time if he messed up again.

He pulled out of Draco's thoughts and Draco collapsed on the floor. Harry turned to his father. "Unfortunately the Killing Curse seems to be Draco's biggest problem here I suggest a swift re-education to make sure he gets it right next time and make sure he is aware of what will happen if he does not."

Harry took a step away from Draco as if he was disgusted by him and turned to his father. "Apart from the curse Draco's mission was flawless. I know we cannot afford to make mistakes but I am SURE this will be Draco's last mistake.

He looked at Draco then. "Isn't that right Draco?" Draco hastened to nod and then Harry, seeing he had the answer he wanted said, "The re-evaluation and re-education is what I have decided. Draco does that seem fair?"

Draco looked up into the face of his friend. But Harry was gone replaced by the Prince of Darkness. Harry may have phrased it like a question but there was only one answer Draco could give if he wanted to get out of the Hall of Mortality in fact and having skipped and appointment with Killian.

"Yes my Prince, you have been merciful I deserved less." Harry hauled him up by the scruff of his neck and threw him across the room to where his father was stood stone faced in light of what was happening to his son.

"See that you remember it. Now wait there." He spun back round and Balise couldn't help but gasp at the fury he saw in the Prince Of Darkness' eyes. He knew he at least had to fight Harry's magic he had to try and protect himself.

Harry however was to strong fro him and like he had done to Draco simply crushed Balise's mental blocks. Harry grinned as he saw that these were stronger than Draco's. He would have to congratulate Balise later.

What he saw however made him want to scream. Balise had been spying for the Order since he was fifteen. Since his little brother had been killed for displeasing the Dark Lord. Harry saw that he had been an extremely good double agent but had still carried out orders for the Death Eaters.

Harry grinned when he realised that those missions were the ones that Harry himself had headed. But that wasn't enough to save him. He had betrayed the New Order. He was a traitor to the Dark King.

Harry, having seen enough to convict his friend of treachery pulled out of Balise's thoughts effortlessly. The pain of lying had Balise gasping for breath and he collapsed back against the wall.

Yet Harry still wasn't done. He wanted to know how much Balise knew about the Order. His treachery may be used for something yet.

Harry was seething and that was never a good thing. He stood over his former friend and said in a voice that was calmer than he felt, "Are you a member of the Resistance."

Balise fought for a moment and then said, "Yes." Harry paced for a moment to vent his anger and then said, "Indeed. And what was your mission?" Again Balise fought. "To gather information on the Prince of Darkness." "And what information did you collect?" Harry asked getting more and more wound up. He did not like the thought of being used.

"That the Prince is a loyal Death Eater." Balise spat the words. Harry raised an eyebrow. "And you expected less?" "There were hopes." Harry laughed. "Dumbledore. I should have known."

Then his laughter died and he said, "Now do you know the location of the Order of the Pheonix?" This time Balise didn't fight. "That information is not kept with me." Harry almost felt like stamping his foot in frustration.

So close yet so far. He knew there was nothing else that could be learned from the traitor so he stopped.

"Bellatirx's accusations were founded." Harry said turning to his father. "The punishment is up to you my King." Voldemort's eyes glittered with fury. "The punishment for such a crime is death by burning take him to the cells. He will die tomorrow at dawn."

Death Eaters that had posted themselves outside the room flooded in and took Balise by the arms. Just then there was an explosion further down the corridor and the guards turned towards the noise. There was a huge red explosion and the guards were blown back against the wall.

When the dust cleared Harry was seething.

Balise was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin where heading a mission for reconnaissance around the Palace of Shadows or the Snake Pit, as the members of the Order of the Phoenix liked to call it.

The Prince of Darkness' nineteenth birthday was approaching and Voldemort had made sure that it was a big event as most of his heir's birthdays were. But for some reason this was to be bigger than most. The Order wanted to know why.

All at once the castle seemed to explode into activity. Red sparks shot out into the sky and the Order members dropped into the shadows. They had not expected this amount of activity their spies had said that Voldemort was busy with the Council of generals.

Apparently not.

The Order knew that if there was something going on side the castle then they had better not be caught. They headed towards the outskirts of Nagini, which had once been Hogsmeade to escape the anti-apparation wards before the Death Eaters caught up with them.

Their mission was a success and they did not need any more casualties. The Death Eaters were already outnumbering them 3 to 1. At the gates Sirius' squinted. He was able to see a shadowed outline and as they grew closer he swore as he recognised the form of Balise Zabini.

Balise was slumped by the gates unconscious and he had obvious signs of being beaten. Sirius swore again and Remus quickly scooped him up. The yells of the Death Eaters seemed to be getting closer.

"Quick Moony!" Sirius yelled gathering the small team together. As Remus gathered the Balise to him a note in Balise's hand fell to the floor.

Sirius noticed and picked it up.

He opened the note and his eyes widened at the script,

_Hunter,_

I know you and your team are out scouting in Nagini tonight. Be sure to take the little Snake home with you. He is ill and has taken a battering from the Prince of Darkness tonight. I had to be inventive to get him out. I was almost caught myself in the process. No matter he is safe.

You Phoenixes are getting sloppy. I expect more from you. Especially since your spies in the Snake Pit are usually so resourceful. No important information was divulged and another Phoenix lives to fight again.

The Night Phoenix

Sirius swore again. That meant that another of their spies had been found out. This was getting dyer. They had to get back to the base.

"Pheonixes move out!" He yelled.

They ran as one unit all heading for the point at which they could apperate to a safe distance before the base.

Sirius was apparating when Harry and the other Death Eaters appeared but before they could fire a spell at the team the unit disappeared leaving the Death Eaters to the wrath of the Dark Prince.

* * *

I hope th end of this chapter wasn't too much of a let down because i'm certainly not sure about it. Please let me know! Thanx guys! 


	3. Chapter Two: Serpent City

Okay I'm here, I'm still alive something I've questioned of late and it's here months later than I planned but it refused to go right and ive rewrriten it about three times. You will be pleased to know however that chapter three is underway already and should not take as long as this chapter to complete so I'm hoping I've avoided assassination, narrowly but escaped all the same.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the plot is mine I'm simply having fun with the characters and I promise I'll give them back.

**Reviewers:**

**Maliphire: **Thanx for the review! How quick where you I got that review on the day I posted! Hopefully you're not too angry at me for not updating its one hell of a chapter this one so i hope you read on!

**Luv Books: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter i hope you love this as much as the last chapter!

**Snuffles95151: **Thanx for the review! You were one of the first to put in a guess as to who the Night Phoenix isI'm not telling just yet but for obvious reasons its a great guess and as for people knowing that Harry is the Prince of Darkness that question will be answered in this chapter so i hope you reasons! Thanx again for the imput.

**HarrySiriusFan: **Thanx for the review! Another attempt at guessing the Night Pheonix. Again I answer a good guess but for now you'll have to wait and see!

**Amber12321: **Thanx for the review! Hope you enjoy the next chapter

**Ginny9089: **Thanx for the review! A few people have voiced your concerns about Harry and I'll just say that I wouldn't worry _Just _Yet read on for more!

**Kozie: **Thanx for the review! Another fan for Harry being the Night Phoenix. Again i say its possible but you'll just have to wait and see...

**Yami No Kaze: **Thanx for the review! Histroy won't appear in this chapter but it will certainly appear in chapter three as alot kicks off in that :D read on for more!

**Evergreen Sceptre: **Thanx for the review!now I really like you're idea on who the Night Phoenix is. That is an interesing thought and one I certianly thought about. Of course to know for sure you'll have to wait and see! I hope you read on!

**Mornan: **Thanx for the review! Unfortunately you are going to have to wait a little while longer to find out who the Night Phoenix is but i promise all will be revealed including the significance of Harry's birthdaysoon. And thanx for the PM making sure I was still alive it made me want to finish this.

**tThe American Witch: **Thanx for the review! Sorry about the repetative ending. I will try to be better in the futire thanx for letting me know :D pleased you liked it i hopeyou read on!

**Angelis Raye: **Thanx for the review! I reallydo need to redo my summary butI'm a bit stuck for how to reword it at the minite (I've never beenvery good at them) sofor the moment its staying asitis. Unfortunately the story is meant to be confusing, in a good way,untileverything becomes clear. I like abit of mystery in a story.SoI hope you continue to read to find out what happens!

**Kola-Pup: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you liked it i thought i'd expiriment with how Harry would have grown up if thngs were different and this is the result so i hope you read on!

**Piper13: **Thanx for the review! I enjoy writing this side of Harry but i admit it is difficult at times since in all my other fics hes as light as can be but thats what makes this so fun. Hope you read on!

**Roboruth: **Thanx for the review! Pleased you've enjoyed it here is the update! Hope you read on!

**Magic Crystal Rose: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you liked it! Here is the update! Hpe you read on!

**Kitty Cute: **Thanx for the review! As for your question all I have to say to that is dont make your judgements too quickly Harry is likely to surprise you! I Hope you read on!

Just before I go I'd like to say that this chapter is dedicated to **Moran **for making sure I wasn't dead and without you this chapter would have proabably been another three months in coming so thanx this chapter is for you!

Okay so here it is! At last!

Chapter two!

* * *

Phoenix Rising

Chapter Two: Serpent City

Harry watched the Phoenix agents whirl away knowing that the signatures would be untraceable from here. The Phoenix agents were nothing short of thorough and although it infuriated Harry it also made sure that his chase became more interesting.

This however was not one of those nights. They had snatched his friend, turned him against him. Balise had always been one of Harry's closest confidents and the thought that the Order had recruited him had him burning inside. Not only would Balise have to die for this but whoever was responsible would die too. By his own hand.

Harry was infuriated that they had managed to disappear before the Death Eaters had gotten even one spell off. He turned on them and swiped his hand down. Screams filled the air around him as gashes appeared in the Death Eater's arms and chest.

Harry hadn't even had to reach for his wand. On days like today when his Elemental Powers had been let loose Harry's magical reserves skyrocketed. They were already higher than most witches and wizards but now they were so high the Death Eaters could feel the storm that was still in the clouds coming closer. Harry's anger was immense and the storm was beginning to break under the pressure of the magic in the air.

"Get back to the castle you fools!" He snarled. "Can't you do anything right? Obviously if I want something done right I have to do it myself. Imbeciles."

He watched the Death Eaters bolt like cowards back to the castle, he knew many weren't but that wasn't the point. Could they really do nothing right? Harry rolled his eyes. How some of them had got to be Voldemort's chosen generals he would never know. If he had it his way then he would do everything himself to ensure nothing went wrong.

It was mistakes like this that that meant the Resistance still existed! He clamped down on his anger he'd deal with them later. He grinned some target practice might be in on the cards tonight and if that meant that a killer blow was administered then so be it.

He was not in the mood to feel strategic he wanted revenge. Plain and simple and in Harry's world that usually meant blood, pain and death that was jusy how things were now. Especially when he was pissed off.

And he was much more than that now.

Harry tasted the air around him for magical substance and found him full of at least seven different signatures one of which he recognised as Balise's. He smirked. Perhaps it wasn't as untraceable as he had thought.

Usually there would be no way to trace where the signature was coming from but Harry knew Balise and after his interrogation he was linked with Balise. This might not be a total waste of time after all.

He looked to the sky and saw the clouds rolling in. He smirked. It did not do to piss off the Prince Of Darkness and now the Phoenixes where about to find out what many agents had found out and never been able to report. He called the power of the elements and used the Lightening to charge his already soaring Magical reserves.

Time to hunt.

With that he swept off in a cloud of flame following the magical signatures of the escaping Phoenixes.

They would not escape him this time he wanted back the information they had stolen from him.

No one out witted the Prince Of Darkness. He always found a way of seeking revenge. No one tried to fool him not unless they wanted to pay for it and usually Harry demanded a higher price than anyone could pay, their lives.

He landed in an abandoned Magic Field outside Serpent City. He knew the Order had been here he could sense the magic but he should have known better than to think that they would have waited long in one place.

He cursed another reluctant victory to the one who would be named Albus Dumbledore. He had to admit it they were a covert operation and they were good but he also knew they had their weaknesses. They had been scouting the Palace Of Shadows that much was clear, and although he couldn't be sure why he suspected it had everything to do with his nineteenth birthday.

The Order would kill to know what all the fuss was about although admittedly only himself and his father were privy to the real reasons why it was so important and he suspected the Phoenixes would make an appearance invited or not.

He finished scouting the wasteland and decided that he would set up a guard and anti-apperation jinx on the Wasteland in the morning before he went into the centre of the City for his costume. He smirked the fact it was fancy dress would only make the idea of gate crashing more alluring to the Phoenixes and now with the prospect of a bigger hunt at his fingertips, only a week away he was inclined to give the Order every invitation they needed to attend.

Satisfied that the Magic Field could not be used again Harry headed back to the castle the thought of a night with Killian ripping screams from his incompetent Death Eaters keeping him buoyant when usually his mood would be so foul the thunder storm that was looming would have broken by now.

Harry smiled at the thought of how baffling he was making everything for the Order.

He may hate them but he had to admit that they weren't stupid. The Phoenixes ran a covert operation and one they should be proud of, though he would never admit that it had caused him a lot of man power and wasted magic but to Harry or the Prince of Darkness this only signified a worthwhile enemy.

His father was getting annoyed and violet as the amount of activity grew but Harry just enjoyed the chase. This is what he had been trained for and he knew that when his hard worked paid off he would come down on them hard. The Phoenixes would pay especially since now Balise had gone. He had been one of the best field agents and the Order would pay for turning him. But right now he had a party to prepare for.

Harry grinned as he thought of his nineteenth party. It was one of the biggest events on the calendar. His father was making the biggest fuss about it more raids were being co-ordinated to make sure it went slowly and as for in house preparation well Harry really could not complain. Harry found himself with an ever-increasing Harlem of slaves' part of his birthday present from his father.

Truthfully though no- one besides Voldemort and Harry himself knew what the big deal was about his nineteenth birthday. For most wizards the big birthday was seventeen but Harry had never tried to be anything else but different.

He even suspected that he knew the way the Order would get in when they graced him with their presence. There were moles all over the castle as the Resistance refused to be put down. But for now he would leave them there. He would allow them their entrance.

He would allow them to see what was about to happen and he would in turn find out what they knew about him and what they intended to steal from the castle as he had seen something to that affect then he had read Balise's mind.

Yes, He thought happily despite the night's mishaps things were going well. And soon the Phoenixes would know that no one crosses the Dark Prince not even the famed Albus Dumbledore and his Order of The Phoenix.

In a better mood he returned to the Palace of Shadows and joined Killian in the room of Mortality and the screams in the Dungeons became insistently louder as the night progressed.

Sirius and his team crashed into the apparition circle that Bill and Charlie Weasley had held in place while they were away. Times were getting more and more dangerous and so when a team apparated anywhere the return site had to be guarded at all times.

"We have to hurry!" Sirius yelled. "The Dark Prince is right on our tail!" Bill and Charlie's eyes widened. "Oh shit." Bill said dismantling the circle. "We need to leave now!" Remus yelled.

They had managed to get from Nagini to an abandoned waste land or magic field one that the Death Eaters thought was too small to be of any use to them but the Order had found it must useful of course if the Prince managed to track them then he would be sure to block off another of their escape routes.

Bill quickly cast a Prontus, which flared up, and then disappeared, a warning to the Order that the emergency entrance spells would have to tripped there would not be enough time to open them properly not with the Dark Prince on their tail. The Prince had caught many of their agents unaware and they had simply disappeared or ended up dead.

Remus and Bill along with Arthur Weasley and Mad-Eye Moody had surmised that there had to be holding camp where all the captured traitors to the New World Order went but they had heard of nothing like this but it was a small hope they held to for the friends that had simply disappeared.

No one knew for sure and this was another thing they could learn if they went in under cover to the Prince's party. Bill and Charlie combined their powers and created another Portkey that would take them to outside the Order.

"Hurry, Hurry." Murmured Remus looking at Balise. "He's fading." Just then Sirius' neck snapped round. "Shit, the wind is picking up. He's coming!" "Grab this!" Bill said roughly and with that Order of the Phoenix disappeared and not a minute after the Prince Of Darkness landed in the magic field following their trail.

They landed in a back ally in the poorest part of Serpent. Or Little Snake, as it was known. One thing about Serpent was because it was the City Voldemort had created after he had managed to defeat Hogwarts, it had, as many Cities did a very rich area mostly where the Death Eaters lived in luxury and then if you looked closer you saw the poorer side and the rest of the population.

But the sheer number of people in Little Snake meant that the Order could simply disappear in amongst them and remain invisible especially since both glamour and cloaks where used to mask their identity.

Sirius stepped away from the main group and stared at the war muttering an incantation and a black shadow of a Phoenix appeared and Sirius spoke softly. "Phoenix overrides security setting to admit Hunters 8." The Phoenix glowed red for a moment for a moment and then the wall melted away to reveal a door. They stepped up to the door and the wall materialised again behind them.

Each of the members put their wands against the door with Remus making sure Balise did also and when they took their hands away their hand prints burned for a moment before they melted and the door swung open.

Ron Weasly and Herminone Granger were waiting on the other side. "Get in." They said pulling the agents inside and Herminone immediately started to look over Balise for injuries. "Hell he's taken a battering." She muttered. She pulled out her wand and healed the superficial wounds and then said, "We need to get him to Pomfery." She looked at Remus and Sirius. "You two look like you need seeing too as well come with me."

Remus and Sirius went with Herminone and Ron and Charlie brought up the rear carrying Balise between them who was breathing easier since Herminone had repaired his cracked ribs.

Poppy Promfrey came flying out their medical wing as soon as she spied Herminone and Sirius. She ushered Remus and Sirius into the hospital bay and then indicated that Ron and Charlie should lay Balise down and she started working on him immediately.

Ron, Charlie and Herminone waited quietly while Poppy bustled about looking for what she needed and healed what she could. The door opened again and she spun round ready to yell but stopped before she started seeing the man in the doorway.

Albus Dumbledore Phoenix Leader and Voldemort's number one enemy. He had been below the radar for a while now but refused to hide from Voldemort and refused to let Voldemort think he had won.

The Order feared for their leader but Dumbledore would not be dissuaded at times when he joined the battle. He was the most powerful agent they had and was one of only five people in the whole of the Order that dared speak his name. The others being Sirius, Remus, Balise and the mysterious Night Phoenix.

The Night Phoenix had slowly become their top spy taking over Severus Snape they knew nothing about him other than he left messages and occasionally helped with missions though they never saw his face. The Order had figured that he didn't want to reveal his identity because he was so far immersed in the Death Eater world anything could reveal him but he showed no fear at the thought of capture and openly defied Voldemort and The Dark Prince something the Order members prided themselves on doing.

Dumbledore walked into the room and said, "Damage Poppy?" "He was severely beaten and his magic reserves are at an all time low. If I can get them up then he should be fine."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Sirius and Remus who sat on the bed waiting patiently not stupid enough to risk the nurse's wrath by trying to leave. Sirius looked up. "It was close this time Dumbledore." He said. "The Prince almost caught us."

Dumbledore nodded. "It would be unwise to face the Prince while he is angered we all know what he is." "It would have given us an advantage if he had known. I don't think even his own Death Eaters know exactly who he is." Remus said frustrated.

"If he is anything like his father he will guard is mortal name jealously." Dumbledore said gravely. He looked out the window for a moment and then said,

"In regard to who he is that opportunity may yet arise if we can get into Hogwarts,"

Sirius smiled. Even after all this time Dumbledore refused to call Hogwarts the Snake Pit anything other than Hogwarts.

"For the Prince's birthday." His eyes were grave." "You have an idea who it is." Remus said picking up on it. "I have theories each as unlikely as the next." Dumbledore said nodding. "Once you've been seen I want you in the in the Council room." Sirius and Remus nodded and then Dumbledore conversed quietly with Poppy and left.

Sirius and Remus watched as Poppy fought to stabilise Balise and once she had she came to see them. She fixed their injuries Remus had been shocked to discover that he had a broken wrist he hadn't even felt it in the rush to run from the Dark Prince.

Sirius had faired better and strictly hadn't actually needed to see Pomfrey but had come because Remus was there and he wanted to make sure Balise had made it. When they where healed they made their way to meet the rest of the Order and report their findings.

The Order had always been outnumbered but the New World Order or the Empire as Voldemort called it but as the campaign continued the Order was getting noticeably smaller. And since the Dark Prince had been unveiled nearly six years before the attacks on the Order had become worse.

Sirius had to acknowledge that the Dark Prince, despite his young age was one of the best fighters Voldemort had and he knew it.

They entered the Council room and found that most of the Order were gathered and pouring over the plans of Hogwarts and discussing how they were going to enter the castle. The discussion started to get heated and stopped just as suddenly.

Ron finally stood up and said, "The best way I can figure is to sneak in as members of the party. The Prince's party is a masquerade ball with masks and all that rot and it is the biggest event on the calendar there will be so many people there from across the globe that a few more people in masks and outfits shouldn't matter."

He spoke the truth but Sirius could tell the Order were still on edge about whether they should continue with this plan or not. As always in times of need they turned to Dumbledore who was looking at a map of the castle with ever twinkling blue eyes.

"I believe Ron has the right idea. Tomorrow the Order will split into groups and will go into the centre of Serpent and collect the things we need for the party time is short and we need to prepare." He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before he said,

"I will stay here with Ron and Bill and figure out the best way we can get in using the people that remain loyal to us." The Order nodded and began to disperse. And Remus and Sirius went to the training room with Frank Longbottom, Cedric and Amos Diggory and all of the Weasleys.

It amazed Remus that they could be so strong they had lost Ginny and Fred to the Dark Prince though their bodies had never been found they had been assumed dead after being missing for more than a year and a half.

The time in the gym was a laugh and it allowed the Order members to know that despite the darkness around them they were still capable of laughter and believing that the Light could win out despite the odds that were stacked against them.

One good thing had come of Voldemort's rule the werewolves had free and wide access to the Wolfsbane potions provided by Voldemort's head potion maker Severus Snape also a deep cover agent for the Order. They had not seen him for many months though Dumbledore was in constant contact with him through mirrors and the use of Prontuses.

Remus now had full control of his transformations and was able to use all the advantages in his human form while controlling those that would hurt others. Werewolves were one of the few races that had prospered under Voldemort's rule threw their unfailing loyalty although Remus could not be counted in these numbers. He had not had contact with his head Alpha Jensen since they had pledged their allegiance to Voldemort.

They held competitions in the gym to see who could see the lift the most and due to his extra strength Remus won as he had every time they tried but there was still the hope that they engaged in the game.

The Order went to bed their heads buzzing with the thought of their next mission while in the castle the Prince Of Darkness was planning a visit to Serpent himself.

The sun had barely rose in the sky and already the Headquarters of the Order where already buzzing with activity. They were well aware that they were running out of time.

The agents that had agreed to go where Sirius, Remus, Herminone, George, Cho Chang, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

Gideon and Fabian Prewett had argued about it but Dumbledore had forbidden them to join in, as the brothers were soon to be going into deep cover.

In the City they would not be able to use magic as the Death Eaters monitored the magical signatures of wands as they entered so they didn't even risk taking their wands. They used muggle radio and two-way mirrors as a means of communication instead and used a range of muggle weapons, as they knew it would be foolish to try and smuggle their wands inside the City Limits.

Sirius' group went to collect everything they needed for the ball while Charlie's group went to replenish their rations and their weapons as the Death Eaters didn't intentionally look for muggle weapons because they didn't pose as much of a threat.

"We need to get what we came for and get out of here as quickly as possible." Sirius said firmly. "Avoid The Pit." Remus said before he and Sirius sprinted to the other side of the city intent on getting what they needed to pass as slaves.

The Pit was in the centre of the City and where many of those that had defied Voldemort had ended their lives. It had once been where traitors were burned at the stake but since the Prince had come into his powers he had found it offensive to use such splendour as his favoured element on traitors and so now any that were caught were hung.

"As if we didn't know that by now." Herminone huffed. "Herminone you've never really been out in the field it isn't your forte. Not that you aren't good at it." George said gently. "You need to heed them. Your mission takes you to the other side of The Pit avoid it. We'll see you at the rendezvous point." George grabbed Angelina's hand and disappeared round the corner to get information on what kind of costumes the other guests were wearing from Snape who had managed to escape his duties for ten minutes.

That left Katie, Herminone and Cho to gather the costumes according to what Angelina and George found out.

They made their way around Serpent and Little Snake their faces masked by their hoods looking at different costumes. About ten minutes later George made contact.

"The costumes are simple fancy dress. Snape tells me that there have been many variations but every face is to be covered but that of the Prince and Draco Malfoy." Herminone thought this made sense. It was the Dark Prince's birthday and it was a well-known fact that Draco was his best friend, or the closest thing the Dark Prince had to a friend anyway.

Herminone nodded spoke a few more words with George and then disconnected the connection and then the three girls went about their business of buying outfits. Ducking in and out of shops laden with bags and looking like two girls that were having fun with their clothes shopping. The true meaning of their shopping was hidden from all but themselves.

Sirius and Remus weren't being as successful as the girls. Their hopes that some of the Order could slip in as the Dark Prince's slaves and discover his identity were not going well. From what they had learned from Balise the slaves had a strict dress code. And the resources they needed to duplicate them were proving hard to come by.

The slaves wore long tunics with a rope around their waist's and the Dark Mark insignia blazing on the tunic front. They also wore collars which they had found out from Balise had magical tracking device's on them which allowed the Dark Prince to find them and stopped them from using magic even if they did acquire a wand.

The Order were aware that it didn't stop the escape attempts they had tired to help as many as possible but in the end the Death Eaters always caught up with them.

After a lot of traipsing round Serpent they found one of their contacts that were willing to serve their purposes. It was a tiny shop in the middle of Little Snake that was known for black market dealings but it suited them fine.

Remus battered for the price while Sirius carefully inspected all fifteen tunics and collars. "These are satisfactory." He said at last. The Keeper nodded seemingly jumpy. "Is something wrong?" Remus said sharply after coming to a decision about the price.

"The Dark Prince is coming into Serpent today. I'll happily serve you but I want you nowhere near my property when he pays me a visit."

Sirius paled. "The Dark Prince is in Serpent?" "That's what I said didn't I?" The supplier said angrily. Sirius looked at Remus and said we need to be out of here before he gets here. "Agreed." Remus said nodding.

They paid the agreed amount for their goods and then left the darkness of the shop and headed for The Pit. Sirius hurriedly contacted the others and warned them of the Prince's imminent visit.

Sirius told the rest of the group to leave as soon as they were together as he and Remus were still at least ten minutes from their meeting point and as soon as the Order got out the hell pit the better. None of the others had liked it but Sirius and Remus were the commanding field agents and they had had no choice but to obey them.

As they hurried towards the rendezvous point they heard screaming. Both Sirius and Remus stopped and looked round. Then before Remus could stop him Sirius darted off in the direction of the screaming.

Remus cursed and charged after his friend. Sirius skidded to a halt at the end of an ally and saw a Death Eater punching a little girl. She was screaming for her father and sobbing for the Death Eater to stop.

Sirius charged into the fight and pulled the Death Eater off the sobbing girl. "Leave her alone!" He yelled.

He tackled the Death Eater to the floor and and tried to keep him away from the sobbing girl. He could hear Remus coming down the alley and Sirius hoped Remus would get the girl out the way. They grappled together each ripping their hoods off each other. They stared each other for a moment before they both reacted.

Sirius was the first to react. "Regulus!" He snarled punching his younger brother in the jaw. Regulus' head snapped back and he snarled punching Sirius in return. "Well, well." Regulus said sarcastically "the prodigal son returns after though and your weaker than you were when you pissed off and left me!"

Sirius forced himself not to react he would not let Regulus win this round. The scuffled some more and then Regulus pointed his wand at the little girl and said, "Cruno!" The spell hit the little girl and her body convulsed and she screamed.

Sirius looked on in horror and dived for the wand knocking it out of Regulus' hand and screaming at him in fury. He saw Remus and said, "Remus get the little girl and go." Remus ignored him and dived on Regulus tearing him from Sirius. The three of them where grappling on the floor when suddenly Regulus began to laugh. "This is why you will never win!" And suddenly black-cloaked men and women surrounded Remus and Sirius.

"Shit." Remus said. "That about sums it up." Sirius said furiously spitting at his brother who looked like he didn't give a damn. They struggled against their captors and Remus looked at the little girl. "Run little one!" She looked at them both and Sirius nodded. "Go!" She looked at them once more and then ran unheeded by the Death Eaters. Now they had bigger prey.

"You do realise that you assaulted a Grade five Death Eater don't you?" Regulus said easily. "I couldn't give a shit whether you were that bastard Voldemort." Remus said his temper flaring.

Regulus looked gleefully at his counterparts. "Let's see slandering the king, assaulting a general and being members of the Order of the Phoenix well that means certain death no doubt about it." The Death Eaters around him nodded in agreement.

"Get the bastards to The Square." Regulus said harshly.

The Dark Prince strode through Serpent with his best friend Draco Malfoy. Despite his actions the night before Draco had forgiven him. He had no choice in the matter as the closest thing the Prince had to a friend he was protected.

In fact he knew that the Dark Prince had protected him from the wrath of his father and for that he was thankful.

They were surrounded by about eight grade four bodyguards something he knew riled the Prince no end. They also had their faces covered as The Prince didn't really like the people of Serpant seeing his face he thought them unworthy of doing so but the Dark Mark on his robe made sure they knew he was the prince.

He was the only one that wore it.

Draco looked at his friend. He could tell that the Prince was missing Balise already as he was and he hated the Order even more for turning him. If he had the chance he would hunt down every Order member alive, as it was he knew he had to wait.

He noticed that the Prince was more attentive than usual despite his bored expression. He wondered what was going on in his friend's mind.

Balise and Draco had always called him Lightening both for the fact he could control the weather and because of the strange lightening scar on his forehead. Of course they never called him so in public this would show a possibility of failure in power or a lack of power something that was definitely not the Prince's problem.

Draco knew the Prince had a given name, a mortal name but no one but he and his father were privy to it. It was a secret that the Prince guarded jealously and no one had succeeded in becoming close enough to the Prince for him to share it. The name he used, if he ever had to be addressed in any way other than the Dark Prince was Avak.

Draco had often wondered on that name but Lightening had never mentioned why he allowed himself to be called such a name. For they were blood brothers in battle there was much about the Dark Prince that he did not know.

Though Draco never mentioned it to the Prince he knew that he had not wanted to reveal either Draco or Balise to his father but had been forced to thanks to his aunt Bellatrix.

Usually if Draco or Balise had done something wrong Lightening would deal with it and that would be that but he knew that yesterday's implications had forced Avak's hand.

Didn't mean he had to like it.

Abruptly he got the answer to his thoughts about why the Prince was being so attentive. "The Order is here." The Prince's voice was smooth and strong inside his head. "What?" Draco answered out loud. "You can speak freely Dragon," The Prince said again inside his head. "I have opened a channel for you." "How do you know?" Draco asked thinking that his voice sounded strange when not being spoken aloud.

"Because I would guess they are preparing for my birthday." The Prince said smiling. "You expect them to just saunter in the castle?" Draco asked wide-eyed. "They would not be the Order if this did not happen." The Prince said which Draco knew was true.

The Prince said no more on the matter as they shopped for their costumes but as the time wore on both became increasingly more bored. After the hundredth visit Serpant lost its charm but for what they wanted it had the best stores.

They were crossing the Pit to get to the other side of Serpant when the lower ranking Death Eaters spotted them. "Sire!"

The Prince turned and found himself facing Regulus Black one of his father's most gifted agents. "Is there something you want Regulus?" The Prince asked his eyes flashing and his tone bored and anything but interested.

"We're about to sentence two members of the Order we thought you would like to be present." Regulus said eager to please.

The Prince's interest was caught. "Indeed. And who are the members?" "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Harry's face lit up into a wide grin. "I am impressed Regulus such a capture should be commended I will be sure to pass the word onto my father." Regulus' eyes shone and he turned and began yelling orders.

Sirius and Remus were brought up onto the stage by four Death Eaters both Order members were struggling even as they were brought onto the platform. The Prince turned and looked at Draco who looked like Christmas had come early.

"I'm going closer to watch Lightening." He said in an undertone I want to see these bastards suffer." The Prince nodded and said, "I'll be there in a minute I just need to speak with Regulus.

Remus struggled against the ropes holding his hands in place. He groaned as he realised that the Dark Prince was here. He could see him stood with Regulus the Dark Mark insignia on his robe was unmistakable but his hood was firmly in place.

Remus snarled. What the hell would it take to find out who the bastard was? They were about to die and they _still _couldn't find out who he was. As they were lead to the nooses Remus felt his sarcasm slipping away to let black fear bite at his heart. He didn't want to die but if he had to he would go bravely and not begging for his life.

"Are you ready to die?" One of the Death Eaters snarled in his ear. "Not before you!" Remus said quietly to which there was laughter, cold hard laughter. "Somehow looking at the circumstances I think that's a bit of an impossibility."

Remus ignored them and tired to concentrate on his breathing he was not about to let the bastards know how scared he was. He just wasn't going to allow it. He glanced at Sirius and saw that Sirius was calm his face blank of every emotion.

Remus reflected on how surreal this was. He fought as the noose was placed around his neck. He heard Regulus command attention of all those in the square and said,

"Today the Empire has succeeding in catching two of the most senior members of the Order. They face death for their crimes against the New World Order. Let it be known that traitors will not be tolerated. Long live the King!"

He pointed at the Death Eater stood near the lever a spell hit it and the trap door opened.

* * *

Okay first please don't kill me I figured i better end it there otherwise the chapter would have gone on for another ten pages and you'd have never gotten your chapter.

Second I'm not actually impressed with this chapter and i wanted to get it finished to get to the more interesitng stuff and I'm sure you'll want to know what happens at Harry's birthday party! So stay tuned!

the other thing to remember is that I have no intention of leaving the next update so long so please be patient fanfiction is life is getting increasingly harder to juggle but I promise it will be here soon!

Coming soon to a computer near you: Chapter three

Will Sirius and Remus survive and what the hell is the deal with Harry's 19th find out soon right here at See you all soon

Blue Fire!


End file.
